bakugan_beyblade_inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Beyblade Inazuma Eleven Wiki
Pokémon Sonic Yu-Gi-Oh! Bakugan Beyblade Inazuma Eleven Wiki Pokémon, known as a Pocket Monster (ポケットモンスター, Poketto Monsutā) is an ongoing animated show that follows the adventures of the series main protagonist Satoshi and his friends Pikachu. Sonic (ソニック, Sonikku) is an animated television series, featuring video game hero Sonic the Hedgehog and loosely based on the storylines of the Sonic Adventure series, with partial elements of Sonic Battle, Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog as well. Yu-Gi-Oh! (遊☆戯☆王 Yūgiō, Japanese for "King of Games") is a popular Japanese anime and manga franchise, characters play a card game called Duel Monsters originally called Magic & Wizards in the manga. Bakugan (爆丸, Bakugan) is a Japanese action adventure anime television series. The story centers on the lives of creatures called Bakugan, and the Battle Brawlers who possess them. Beyblade (ベイブレード, Beiburēdo)Is the first anime of the Original Series. The story follows the Bladebreakers (original version: BBA Team) to achieve their aim of becoming World Beyblade Champions. Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン, Inazuma Irebun) is an anime based on the Nintendo DS game and manga. Other: Vocaloid (ボーカロイド, Bōkaroido) is a singing voice synthesizer. Pokémon Characters - Satoshi - Takeshi - Kasumi - Rōto Reicheru - Koriand'r - Shu - Haruka - Masato - Hikari - Iris - Dento - Serena - Citron - Eureka - Alexa - Musashi - Kojirō Sonic Characters - Sonic the Hedgehog - Miles "Tails" Prower - Knuckles the Echidna - Amy Rose - Blaze the Cat - Shadow the Hedgehog - Doctor Eggman Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters Yu-Gi-Oh!: - Muto Yugi - Koriand'r - Rōto Reicheru - Mazaki Anzu - Jonouchi Katsuya - Honda Hiroto - Muto Solomon - Bakura Ryo - Nosaka Miho - Yami Marik Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: ''' - Yuki Judai - Rōto Reicheru - Truedale Syrus - Pohenix Aster - Princeton Chazz - Rhodes Alexis - Truedale Zane - Rhodes Atticus - Koriand'r - Kaiba Seto '''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: - Fudo Yuesi - Koriand'r - Rōto Reicheru - Atlas Jack - Izinski Akiza - Luca/Ruka - Rua/Lua - Hogan Crow - LeBlance Sherry - Tsukumo Yuma Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: - Tsukumo Yuma - Astral - Rōto Reicheru - Koriand'r - Mizuki Kotori - Kamishiro Ryōga - Tenjiō Kaito - Kamishiro Rio - Tsukumo Akari - Tsukumo Haru - Takashi Todoroki - Tetsuo Tekeda - Cathy - Tokunosuke Hyori - Dr. Faker Bakugan Characters - Kuso Dan - Kazami Shun - Marukura Marucho - Rōto Reicheru - Koriand'r - Misaki Runo - Makimoto Julie - Gehabich Alice Beyblade Characters Original Series: - Kinomiya Takao - Kyojyu - Hiwatari Kai - Mizuhara Max - Rōto Reicheru - Koriand'r - Kon Rei - Tachibana Hiromi - Sumeragi Daichi - Valkov Tala Metal Saga: - Hagane Ginga - Yumiya Kenta - Amano Madoka - Tategami Kyouya - Rōto Reicheru - Koriand'r - Otori Tsubasa - Hanawa Benkei - Ryūga Inazuma Eleven Characters Inazuma Eleven: - Endou Mamoru - Gouenji Shuuya - Sakuma Jirou - Kidou Yuuto - Kazemaru Ichirouta - Ichinose Kazuya - Kino Aki - Otonash Haruna - Rōto Reicheru - Koriand'r - Raimon Natsumi - Afuro Terumi - Kira Hitomiko - Suzuno Fuusuke - Nagumo Haruya - Zaizen Touko - Urabe Rika - Kiyama Hiroto - Midorikawa Ryuuji - Sein - Fubuki Shirou - Fudou Akio - Fidio Ardena Inazuma eleven GO: - Matsukaze Tenma - Shindou Takuto - Kyousuke - Nishizono Shinsuke - Kirino Ranmaru - Kariya - Aoi - Kurama Norihito - Kageyama Hikaru - Nishiki Ryouma - Ichino Nanasuke - Hayami Tsurumasa - Amagi Daichi - Hakuryu - Yamana Akane - Seto Midori 'Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone:' - Fei - Beta - Saryuu Evan - Nanobana Kinako - Alpha - Shu - Aoi - Kurama Norihito - Kariya - Kyousuke - Matsukaze Tenma - Shindou Takuto - Kirino Ranmaru - Yamana Akane - Seto Midori 'Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy:' - Munemasa - Morimura Konoha - Minaho Kazuto - Manabe Jinichirou - Tetsukado Shin - Kusaka Ryuuji - Nozaki Sakura - Matsukaze Tenma - Kyousuke - Hayato - Ichikawa Zanakurou - Nishizono Shinsuke - Manuuba Gibutsu - Aoi - Mizukawa Minori - Seto Midori - Yamana Akane Vocaloid - Hatsune Miku - Kagamine Rin - Kagamine Len - Megurine Luka - Momone Momo - Utane Uta/Defuko - SF-A2 Miki - Yowane Haku - KAIKO - Kasane Teto - Yuzuki Yukari - SeeU - IA - CUL - Akita Neru - Lily - MEIKO - GUMI - Sonika - Nagone Mako - Yokune Ruko - Namine Ritsu - MAIKA - Tohoku Zunko - MAYU Category:Browse